Field
The present disclosure relates to a shift control apparatus of a manual transmission, and more particularly to a shift control apparatus of a manual transmission, which is capable of limiting shifting to R gear when a gear is shifted while driving at a high speed.
Description of the Related Art
A transmission converts the power generated by an engine into a rotational force suitable for the speed of a vehicle, and transfers. The transmission is installed between a clutch and a propeller shaft. Since the driving condition of the vehicle varies widely, for example, stop, start, low-speed drive, high-speed drive, reverse drive, etc., the transmission must be able to maximize the performance of the engine in response to each of the driving conditions.
The transmission is divided into the most basic manual transmission, an automatic transmission, a continuously variable transmission (CVT), a double-clutch transmission (DCT), etc. Regarding the manual transmission, a driver should control the gear shift stage of the transmission himself/herself, and thus, he/she may feel inconvenient. However, the manual transmission has a simple structure and high efficiency.
In general, the gear shift of the vehicle is comprised of a forward gear shift from the first gear to fifth or more gear and a reverse gear shift of R (reverse) gear. In the first gear and the second gear which are low gears, a moderating ratio is set to be high in order to create a strong power. In the third gear and fourth gear which are medium gears, a shift ratio is set similar to the engine RPM so as to maintain the driving speed. Also, in the fifth or more gear which is high gear, the shift ratio is set lower than the engine RPM so as to drive at a high speed.
However, when a driver of a vehicle equipped with a conventional manual transmission moves a shift lever in the select direction excessively, reverse gear shift is performed many times instead of a high speed shift of the fifth or sixth gear, etc. In this case, an excessive force is added to the transmission, and thus, this is a cause of breakdown, for example, overload generation, etc.